


she waits

by zimnyayazola



Category: CNBLUE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnyayazola/pseuds/zimnyayazola
Summary: and he's finally home





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I finally finished this fic. I've owed this to Carissa for months. Way too long. Sorry.
> 
> I do not own Yonghwa or CNBLUE or Carissa or anything you recognize.

She watches the snow fall as she waits for him to arrive. His plane is delayed, but she doesn’t care. He’ll be here for much longer than normal, maybe long enough to celebrate her birthday. He made sacrifices in order to be with her and she couldn’t be more grateful to his group mates who suggested it. She knows she’s second to his first love - music - and that’s ok. Really. He always comes back to her. Eventually, when the fans move onto something or someone brighter, younger, she’ll be there to welcome him home. But for now, he’ll be here for their first Christmas with just them. 

Every other year was spent staying with family either in Pennsylvania or Busan, which left no room for alone time. Not that she hasn’t stayed at his place in Korea though. However, with his career and her job, they barely have time to see each other. Skype has been their new best friend. A best friend who has seen a lot more than a friend should see…

And when he walks around the corner from the terminal, he barely has time to look around before she’s right there, in his arms where she belongs. 

“Long time no see, babe.”

She releases him just enough to see his face. “It took you long enough to get here.”

He smiles. “It’s a little snowy, sorry.”

She kisses him. Simply because she can. Because he’s right here, holding her close.

“Did you miss me?” he asks.

“Nope. I just missed you keeping me warm.”

He holds her gloved hands between his. “You aren’t even cold.”

“You caught me. Who knew you could feel how cold I am through gloves? You learn all these new talents when you’re away.”

“Smart ass.” He laces their fingers together and leans down to whisper in her ear. “I can show you even more new talents when we get home.”

She flushes, but holds his hand tighter and pulls him toward the exit.

 

 

 

“What are you making?”

“It’s a surprise. I wanted you to try something my mom used to make.”

“When will it be done?”

“About 20 minutes.”

“What is it?”

“A surprise.” 

“I’m bored.” She kicks her feet lightly against the cabinet she’s sitting on.

“Go study.”

“I’m done with that, remember? You came to my graduation.”

“Can’t you study make-up related stuff?” He keeps his back to her, focusing on the food.

“Do you not know what I do?”

He turns to her and walks forward to stand in front of her, hands on her knees. “Sorry, babe. I get a little distracted by your mouth whenever you tell me because you tend to light up and get all excited.”

She smirks. “Oh, really?”

“You should tell me all about it again.”

If the food tastes a little too done, neither of them care.

 

 

  
  
“Yonghwa. I need your hands.” She bounces on her toes trying to generate body heat.

“If you wanted to hold my hand, you could’ve just asked.” He looks way too smug for someone who should be concerned for her health. “Or you could’ve brought gloves.”   
She walks away, further down the sidewalk lined with lights. She mutters to herself, grumbling about ‘fucking cold’ and ‘smart ass boyfriends.’ He falls into step with her and gently grabs her hand, sticking both of their hands in his coat pocket. 

“Do you want a glove for your other hand?” He offers one to her.

She takes it, along with a kiss. “Thanks, babe.”

“On to the tigers?” he asks.

She smiles. “Lead the way.”

 

 

  
  
They’re cuddled on the couch together watching Blood when he drops the news. 

She sits up to look at him straight. “Excuse me, what? Did I hear you correctly?”

“I said I’m retiring.” He bites his lip. Damn him for being so cute. Now is not the time. “Technically, I’ve already signed some papers so I’m about half retired right now.”

“You guys are doing so good! You just released an album. That did amazing!” She glares. “Is this why you aren’t doing any of those end of the year shows?”

He nods. “I’m 32. I don’t want to be in public all the time anymore. I love performing, but I’m getting tired of the spotlight. I want to lay low for a while.”

“What about after that? When you get tired of it being so quiet?”

“I’ll start writing songs or doing music lessons.”

“There’d be more time for you to come visit, too.”

He smiles, an embarrassed little smile that she doesn’t see too often. “I was actually thinking I could move in here permanently? If that’s ok with you, of course.”

She stares. “Really?”

“Really.” He caresses her cheek. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Was that a proposal?”

“Only if you want it to be.”

She grins. “Yeah, I do.” 


End file.
